


Wild Wild West Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Wild Wild West (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Wild Wild West Requests

**Dating Artemus Gordon Headcanons**

  * Although he’d want to be the one to ask you out first, he’d happily let you take the lead any time you felt like it.
  * He’d love it if you either called him Arty or if you came up with some sort of nickname for him.
  * Artemus certainly isn’t afraid to open himself up emotionally to you. He wouldn’t mind being the first to say, “I love you” or tell you how much he adored you.
  * Low key touch starved. He’d be a little awkward with affection at first, but once he got used to it he’d forever try to reach for your hand or hold onto you. Little spoon energy.
  * He;d absolutely get distracted by you from time to time. He’d generally be good about focusing on whatever he’s doing, but everyone once in a while, you’d be looking just right.
  * Playful in your down time. The type to start dancing with you even if there’s no music. It wouldn’t even necessarily be a decent waltz; just the two of you moving and having a good time.
  * He’d adore the little intimate moments; the two of you laying together and holding on to one another, taking a bath together, sudden kisses. etc.
  * Arty would always try to resolve any conflict the two of you faced with a mix of reason and emotion. He wouldn’t want to ignore what either of you are feeling and he’d also understand that feelings can change on a dime.



**Being Married to Artemus Headcanons**

  * Artemis would love chatting with you about anything and everything. Once the two of you got onto a topic, you could talk to one another late into the evening.
  * He’d want to show you his new inventions once he knew they were safe. Partly to get your input, and partly because he’s proud of what he makes and wants to share it with you.
  * And vice versa, he’d always want to see anything that you were working on, or anything you’d recently accomplished.
  * He wouldn’t initiate much affection, but if you did he’d become fairly cuddly quickly.
  * Arty would want to play games with you a lot in your down time. He’s competitive, but he’d still have fun with you. “One more game.” “Best 5 out of 7″ and so on.
  * He’d bring you up to others a lot. Sometimes telling them stories, but mostly mentioning your contributions to his work (if you wanted to help him, of course,) or the things you’d been doing. He’d be openly proud of you.



**Imagine Artemus meeting you while under a disguise and wanting to find you once his mission is over**

Artemus Gordon was never one to shy away from a disguise. He had one for nearly any situation, and could fashion one in a pinch if he didn’t. He could easily get into the mindset of any character he was playing and blend in with the crowd.

However, when he saw you he was so enamored that he nearly slipped when introducing himself.

“Oh, hello, I’m Ar- Arthur Goodwin. Pleased to meet you.”

After you introduced yourself, “Arthur” remained to chat with you for a while; asking questions about you and discreetly slipping in a few that related to his case. He was trying his best to stay on task, but was finding it difficult when you were so captivating. 

He had to pull himself away from you to complete his mission, and because of that you became lost in the crowd and left before he had the chance to speak to you again. 

“I met the most interesting person I’ve encountered in a long time tonight. If I’m reading our interaction correctly, I believe that-”

“Arty, they didn’t meet you. They met… this.” James responded, gesturing to Artemus’s costume. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We’ve got work to do.”

He decided to drop it for the moment, but he wouldn’t let you slip away that easily. When he had the time, Artemus would try to find you again so that you could meet the real him.


End file.
